User talk:Barkjon/3
Hi there! This is ny new user talk page, after my old one was getting too full. To see either of my old ones, here they are: Archive:Barkjon Talk 1 and Archive:Barkjon talk 2. Thanks!-- Barkjon 01:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Great! Great, your passwords working again! What happened??[[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I honestly don't know what happened. I think I made a password I couldn't remember, and then when I was on my idle period it forgot my password.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Signature What do you think of my new signature?? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's a cool signature. I don't know abouth all that fancy HTML stuff, though.Mrperson 20:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's very good, but, personally, I don't think you need the E-mail user thingy.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) What Do You Think? What do you think about my new contest idea huh? I saw your reply but do you really think this would work out? P.S. Forgot Most Important Guideline ('Writing Must Be About Club Penguin') P.S.S. Forgot Most Second Important Guideline ('Including All Administration In Story Won't Give You A Higher Chance of Being A Winner But Including Us Is Appreciated') So In Other Words No "Kissing-Up!" LOL P.S.S. Quite A Few New Polls! Please Reply On My Talk Page! Thanx! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yes, I do think it would work. Oh yeah, I have an idea but I'm gonna wait to bring it out.-- Barkjon 22:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Coming Soon!!! Out here at my school in Las Vegas we have this thing called Student Treasures where we get to create our own book and have it published and I wrote about Club Penguin which is kinda where I got the whole contest thing and will post it soon once it is published and will try to upload my story illustrations. I don't know if you ever heard of it because most people don't, but I think all of you will like it except if the contest goes through I won't enter it it would be cheating. P.S. '''IM SPIRALLING IM GOING CRAZY MY MAC LAPTOP NEEDS ADOBE FLASH PLAYER TO RUN CLUB PENGUIN AND OTHER THINGS AND WON'T WORK FOR WHATEVER REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' P.S.S. Updated My Ninja Shadows A Little More! Dunklebug 01:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Mew100 Thanks for watching mine and so many other non-member's backs! I appreciate members sticking up for non-members! :) [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 11:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome.-- Barkjon 16:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Bureacrat Hi There It's Me Dunklebug not requesting to be a bureacrat but wanting to know tips just in case you ever come to the point of making me a bureacrat. Please reply on my talk page Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 22:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Header Questions? I would like it to say "Blocks" "Protections" "Contributions" & "Deletions" if you could make my header like that Thanks! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Uh actually I'll do it jus' like mine.-- Barkjon 23:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Miss Me? hey, Barkjon I've come back and I'm ready to edit. (By the way there should be a vote on the real webmaster you or turtle shroom) I Dont go on club penguin anymore but i can help this wiki a whole lot (I also can't edit on monday,tuesday, or wednesday) Dogdude87 21:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yes I do miss you! And, no I don't think there should be a vote. Mainly because Robbsi decided and he's really nice but now he's gone. -- Barkjon 22:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Oh ya, I also don't want to vote because I respect Robbsi. He's older, was a webmaster, and is pretty much more experienced. I know how to get hold of him, too. And plus, if I or someone else made a poll for it, I'd probably delete it. For one, it would make a hole in two friendships: Robbsi's, because he thought we should both be a webmaster, and TurtleShrooms, because if I won he'd be made(I think) or if he won I'd be mad(because I am certainly short-tempered and almost broke a friendship because of that). Not trying to offend you, just some advice. -- Barkjon 22:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Header Hey thanks for putting that on my page =) --Mrperson 19:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Another Idea!! Hey Barkjon I have another idea that we could call "The Administrators Review" which would be that all of us admins would have our own little section to talk about something which would be an example right '''Administrators Review Topic: St Patrick's Day Party' and we would each give our little own review on what we thought. P.S. Added Pics To My Ninja Shadows! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 21:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug That's a good idea. I'll make it right now.